When Life Gives You A Lemon
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: One morning, Ziva walked into the bull pen, and on her desk. A lemon. This is her decision of using it. Tiva one-shot. Rating T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**When Life Gives You Lemons...**

**Spoilers: None**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: One morning, Ziva walked into the bull pen, and on her desk. A lemon. This is her decision of using it. Tiva.**

**A/N: Have no idea where this thought came from. But I decided to use it anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

It was 6am on Tuesday morning. I walked into the bull pen as any ordinary day. No one was there. Never. I sat down on her chair, but noticed something there that was never there before. Until today. It was a lemon. A ripe, yellow lemon beside my computer. I sighed. Who would put a lemon on my desk? I picked it up, and held it in my hands. It was very firm. I threw it up in the air, and caught it. I repeated my actions several times over. I placed it back beside my computer, and worked on some paperwork.

It was now 7 o'clock. I kept the lemon on my desk to see if anyone would notice. Tony came in second, and sat across from me in his desk. "Why is there a lemon on your desk?" Tony asked me.

"I don't know. Why is there a lemon on my desk?" I said.

"Have you heard of the saying when life gives you lemons?"

"No. Was I suppose to know it?"

"A lot of people know the saying. Now it depends on what you do with the lemon."

"Why will it matter on what I do with the lemon?"

"Because it can tell you your personality." McGee walked into the bull pen to join us. He sat at his desk.

"Ziva, why is there a lemon on your desk?" He questioned.

"I don't know!" I sighed. "Do you know who placed a lemon on my desk?"

"No one because life did," Tony explained.

"There has to be a logical reason for this," Timothy said. I grabbed the lemon off my desk, and held it gently. I wanted to squeeze the juice out of it, but I didn't want to get it over me nor the computer.

"I'll be right back," I said as I left the to the cafeteria; just to grab some napkins.

After coming back with some napkins and holding the lemon, I sat at my desk again. Tony and Tim were both watching me. I placed the napkins on my desk, and grabbed a knife out of my desk.

"What are you doing, Ziva?" Tony said.

"Cutting the lemon open." I placed the lemon on the napkins, and sliced the lemon into slices. Juice sprayed on to the napkin. I took the seeds out of the lemon. "Want one?" I held a lemon in my hand to Tony.

"I'll pass. They're too sour."

"Scared of eating a lemon Tony?" McGee asked.

"No! Give it to me!" I got up, and handed the lemon to Tony. "There's no seed in it."

"I took them out. I'm going to try to plant one," I explained.

Tim said. "Good for you Ziva." Tony took a bite of the lemon, and made a weird and grotesque face.

"So, sour," He gagged.

I laughed. "Of course they are!" He threw the lemon in the garbage.

*******Tiva*******

Later that night, everyone left but Tony and I. We were sitting at our desk, staring at each other. "So, Ziva, what do you do when life gave you a lemon?"

"Well," I said. "When life gave me a lemon, I shared it, and made the most of it; trying not to waste anything."

"So where is the lemon?" I grabbed a bag out from my desk.

"This is the lemon seeds I'm bring home. I ate the lemon, and will compost the skin, once I get home. Other than the piece you didn't finish." I held the bag in front of him that is filled with lemon seeds.

"Well, enjoy you're planting! I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up, and pushed in his chair. I did the same thing.

"Goodnight Tony!" I got up, and kissed him on the lips. It was a passionate kiss, that I haven't felt ever in my life. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I grabbed his hair with my hands. It felt very soft. I could of touch the brown hair forever. Finally, we released the kiss, after we ran out of air. I hugged him as I placed my head on his chest.

"Thanks for the lemon, Tony," I breathed into his chest. He kissed my head.

"This should happen more often."

"Not at work."

"We should arrange something on a weekend."

"We should." I left his warm body heat, and walked to the elevator. "Goodnight."

"'Night." I pressed the elevator button, and the door opened. Tony watched me as he entered the elevator door. I pressed the button that will take us to ground level. The door closed. That was a moment that I will cherish for a very long time. I think there will be more memories made. But it can wait for another time. I stand beside the man whom I will love for life. I can feel it. And just to think that this started with a simple lemon.

* * *

**Review if you want epilogue for our duo, or just to review in general.**


	2. Epilogue

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Since you wanted me to make an epilogue, I did. Here it is.**

* * *

**Seven Years later...**

Tony and Ziva have gotten married four years ago. They have three children. One is a baby girl, at four months old, the next is the 18 months old boy, and the last is three-year old boy. They have a nice house at the end of the their street, and have grown a lemon tree. It can now produce lemons, and was the family's first year lemon picking. "Mom, can I grab a lemon?" The three-year old asked. He had brown curly hair, and brown eyes. She turned, and faced down at him. She was standing on a ladder.

"Sure you can," She answered, and climbed down the ladder. He put his hands on the side of the silver, warm metal. "You can climb it TJ; I know you can." Anthony 'Tony' Jethro DiNozzo started to climb up the ladder. Ziva followed behind her son as slow as he was going.

Once the boy got up, he grabbed a lemon. He smiled, and turned to face his mother. "I got the lemon mom!" He cheered.

Ziva smiled back. "Excellent! One less lemon for me to get. You can keep it!"

"Thanks!" He started to climb down, and Ziva backed down first. Once she reached the bottom, she grabbed TJ and brought him down.

"Mom, can I get one too?" The one year old boy, Aaron Eli DiNozzo begged. He wanted to do the same as his older brother.

"Sure, but I will have to carry you up, you are too little to walk up on your own."

TJ grinned as he walked toward his father. Aaron complained. "But mom, please?"

"Listen you your mother Aaron!" Tony ordered. He was holding little Nancy Jenny Tali DiNozzo in his arms. She was fast asleep in his arms.

"But..." Ziva grabbed Aaron, and placed him on her shoulders. She walked over to under the lemon tree. The boy cheered as he grabbed a lemon. She took him off her shoulders. "Thanks mom!" Aaron ran to his dad and brother. Ziva smiled at the perfect family she had created. Her handsome husband, her handsome two sons, and her beautiful daughter. They were all perfect for her. She couldn't ask for much more.

"Zi, you coming?" Tony questioned. She nodded, and ran to him. Ziva pulled her family into a hug.

"I love all of you so much," Ziva DiNozzo said.

"We love you mom!" The boys replied in sync.

"Love you too Ziva," Tony answered at the same time the boys did. They stood in their hug for a minute, until TJ backed away.

"Mom? Dad?" TJ asked.

"Yes?" The parents said curiously.

"When did you decide to plant a lemon tree?"

Anthony told. "We didn't."

"Then who thought of planting a lemon tree?"

"It wasn't planned, until someone placed a lemon on my desk on it. Guess who that was?" Ziva explained.

"Uncle Gibbs?"

"Nope."

"Daddy?"

"You're right. Daddy did."

"Why?"

"He wanted to teach me a quote."

"What quote is that?"

"When life gives you lemons. Or in my case, a lemon."

"Just one?"

Tony interrupted. "Just one, kid. Now let's go inside, and make lemonade with the lemons we picked."

"Yay!" The boys yelled, and ran inside.

"Not so loud, Nancy is sleeping." Tony demanded, but the boys didn't hear him. Ziva looked into her husband eyes.

"When did this all start?" Said Mrs. DiNozzo.

"Well, when TJ turned two, it kind of did start."

"No, I meant us."

"Well, when you confronted me over the lemon."

"How could something so big be caused by something so small?"

"Life is a crazy thing. Love is a crazy thing. Women are a crazy thing. Lemons aren't crazy. So maybe because lemons aren't one of the thing in life that drive you crazy." Ziva kissed him on his lips passionately. It was a kiss that was beautiful until-.

"Ewww! That's disgusting!" Aaron and TJ shouted. They broke away, and smiled at each other.

"I love you Tony," She whispered.

Tony responded. "I love you more." She walked away, waving her hips more than she usually does.

"Sure you do." The family made lemonade, and happily drank it.

* * *

**Sorry for the hold up on this, and on the short epilogue. Hope you reviewed, and enjoyed this!**


End file.
